Trust Me
by Code of Codex
Summary: Would you be willing to die fighting for your 'friends' or would the very same 'friends' turn on you to eat you. Could you trust anyone in the world with your life when facing the possibility of death, ghouls and humans alike, no one is safe when you can be devoured and killed. (This won't relate to original story considering the use of OCs. OCs requested inside)
1. Prologue

**If this gets requested a lot, I will make more chapters of this. Note that if this gets requested a lot, then I will ask for some ocs from others for the story, so its like Oc Request of sorts only if it gets requested a lot.**

* * *

Heels clicked on the ground at a rapid pace as if she was running, the ragged breathing of a woman in her mid-twenties with beautiful emerald eyes and brunette locks that flow down to her hips. Turning to look behind her in the dark alley, her tanned face began to pale the moment her eyes caught glimpse of red iris surrounded by nothing but black.

Turning her head back to where she was running, the woman took a sharp left but lady luck left her as her right heel snapped causing her to take a tumble as she fell to the ground. Her black clothes drenched by the puddle she landed on, her purse long forgotten as she desperately tried to crawl her way out only to freeze the moment her eyes landed on white combat boots and pale legs.

Her eyes travelling up to see white knee shorts, a white turtleneck showing the breast and the hidden figure of the woman that wore a white coat before seeing the white-furred hood and the white wolf mask that gaze down at her. Body stiffening, her voice caught in her throat as she tried to scream for help when her eyes landed on red wings on the woman's shoulders.

Black veins could clearly be seen and the human woman knew she was trapped when she heard footsteps coming closer from behind, turning her eyes as she tried to scream for help once more but her voice was silence when large black tentacles with red veins shot out as it pierced her vocal chords while another came out and pierced her stomach.

Before another could pierce through her chest, she could see the towering of a man who stood at 6'4" ft, black combat boots, black ripped jeans, black turtleneck and the black coat with the furred hood before seeing the familiar black mask of a wolf. The corpse crashed to the floor as the towering male came closer, before sheathing his rinkaku kagune, he removed the black wolf mask as he clicked his tongue down at the woman.

"This is what you fucking get when you want to wander outside at night alone." A Kakugan on his right stared down while a vibrant red crimson humanoid eye on his left was gazing along down. His gaze looked over to see the smaller female by 5'3" ft removing her mask. "Sis, which part do you want to eat first?"

Her left kakugan and right light blue eyes gazed hungrily down towards the woman's face, her pale face looked at her brother before cheery speaking. "Can I eat her eyes? They look so tasty." She gazes back down longingly down at her meal's emerald eyes that gaze back at them. Her brother shrugged as he kneeled down with her quickly doing the same hearing no complaints from her twin.

As she sheathed away her Ukaku kagune, her delicate pale fingers dig into the woman's eye being extremely careful not to break or smoosh the delicacy, hooking her fingers around the optic nerve. She pulled the eye out as blood began to ooze out, she shivers in delight as she pops the eyeball into her mouth before moaning in delight as she chewed on the gooey meat that burst in her mouth the moment her teeth sunk into the eyeball.

"So sweet! Chewy like those bobas that humans eat!" She gushed as she looked over at her brother who bit into the woman's calf as he ripped the flesh and muscle causing blood to spurt out and the bone to be revealed. "Want to eat an eyeball?"

Looking over to see the happy expression on his twin's face noting the blood drizzling down her mouth. He shook his head and continued to chew on the calf as he felt the warm blood enticing his taste bud almost making him melt in place to finally sank his teeth on something edible. The twins continued to feast on their prize leaving nothing left but a puddle of blood, quickly the two disappeared into the night before any unwanted guests could find them.

The black haired male sat in front of the tv, a mug of coffee in his hand as both his red eyes gaze bored at the news of ghouls striking and so on. His attention turned to see only white that invade his vision before two cheery light blue eyes gaze down at him, he blinked only to take that his sister had quickly moved to sit down next to him.

"Watching the news again?" Her white hair resting past her hips she gazes at the tv with interest before looking at her twin. "Why not watching something else if you're bored of it."

He took a sip of his coffee before grabbing her cheek and began pulling causing to let out a whine of pain. "Angel, we need to watch the news to see if one of us are on the news by accident. Last fucking thing we need is to be chased all over the wards, you fucking idiot." As he let go of her cheek, she smacked him across the face with a rolled up newspaper.

"How could you bully me! Akuma, you're so mean!" She wailed as she began hitting him with the newspaper while he tried to protect his coffee from spilling.

"I'm sorry! Now stop hitting me or you're gonna make me spill my coffee!" He snapped as he raised the mug farther only for Angel to stop hitting him, her cheeks puffed angrily as she glared up at him. Suddenly getting up, Akuma could only stare at her confused before she disappeared down the hall.

"I'm going to burn your Shoujo manga!" His face paled as he quickly set his mug down to race down the hall to stop his sister from burning his collection that he spend his saving on.

* * *

 **There maybe romance, also note that my writing can be extremely… Slow. So bare with me or if I suddenly die that probably mean I have lost interest in the story itself. Still trying find some interest in writing.**

 **If this get requested a lot, I'll leave the OC submission here.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Race: (If a ghoul: Make note what type are you exactly)**

 **Personality:**

 **Alias:**

 **Appearance: (If you're a ghoul, make sure the clothing for hunting and ordinary are separated)**

 **Gender: (If transgender, make note of it)**

 **Family:**

 **Kagune Type:**

 **Affiliation:**

 **Background:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Notes: (Anything I should be aware of your character)**

 **Here is a example. I will be using Akuma.**

 **Name: Akuma Kiyo**

 **Age: 19**

 **Race: Ghoul (One eyed: Artificial)**

 **Personality: Akuma is a harsh and hot headed man that has a habit to use vulgar languages that can upset others who aren't fond of things like that, through unforgiving and rude. He can be sweet at times which can easily lead him to be easily embarrassed as he would make excuses and hide his face that can be flustered, that can go to his adoration of his twin.**

 **Alias: Kuroi Okami**

 **Appearance: When in human society, Akuma has two crimson red eyes accompanied by his pale face and black messy hair that reaches to the nape of his neck. He generally normally wears blue faded jeans, red sneakers, white t-shirt and black hoodie with a chain necklace that has a dog tag.**

 **When out hunting, Akuma wears a black coat with fur trimmings on the hood, he wears black turtleneck shirt and black ripped jeans with black combat boots. His mask is a wolf shape of the Japan style, with cloud like markings on the side and blue tracing. (If you searched up Okami Mask it will be there) When removing the mask, his right holds the kakugan eye.**

 **Gender: Male (Prefer pronoun Male)**

 **Family: Angel Kiyo (Relation: Sister, Status: Alive), Angelique Lyon (Relation: Mother, Status: Deceased), Akira Kiyo (Relation: Father, Status: Deceased)**

 **Kagune Type: Rinkaku ( 6 Tentacles black with red veins)**

 **Affiliation: Neutral**

 **Background: Formerly a human once, Akuma Kiyo was like his sister but he strived to be like his father while his twin wanted to explore and take her time. As he was taking courses to become part of the CCG, the death of his father who died in order to save his squad from a group of ghouls. His sweet personality was twisted and hidden in order to become strong to protect his sister and his mother, sadly as they grew older. Their mother passed away from Chronic Leukemia as the family couldn't afford her treatment being the two only ten years of age.**

 **After her death, the twins were sent to orphanage where the rundown building were meant for experiments on hybrid ghouls and humans. Being forced to take surgery and awaken as ghouls, the two and other surviving orphans were force into severe training to master and control their newly acquired gifts. It was only until the twins were eighteen that the hybrid ghouls who survived the years began to rebel. The twins barely escaped before finding their fellow survivors missing or deceased.**

 **Likes: Calves and hands of human flesh, bitter coffee, shoujo mangas and animes, video games, rock and classical music, rocks that are very smooth and listening to people dissing others from afar.**

 **Dislikes: Ghost, horror stories and movies, human food, blood getting on Angel's ghoul outfit, males flirting with his sister, lectures**

 **Notes:**

 **\- Whenever outside of home, is always seen by his sister's side.**

 **\- Tends to zone out when playing games or is on his phone.**

 **\- Having tough time to side with CCG with him being a ghoul or siding with the ghouls.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Mind I have forgotten about Ranks.**_

 **Chapter 1**

At the rise of the sun, the sound of people and cars passing by could be heard up upon a high school roof where two young girls sat across each other. One was seen wearing her uniform and the other is clearly rebellious as instead of the classic button-up shirt, vest, skirt and red bow. She sported blue jeans, sneakers and black long shirt, her blue eyes stared boredly down at her phone as she quietly ate away her sandwich, ignoring the stare of her underclassman.

"S-Serilda-chan… You… Um, should wear your school uniform." Her light tan fingers stopped scrolling through the news about the recent death of old man shred into pieces. Her blue eyes looked up annoyed at her friend who looked away shyly. "I-I mean it is your last year!"

Serilda scanned her fair-skinned face that was accompanied by her long wavy chocolate brown hair and starless black eyes that shyly gaze to the concrete. "Yume, what's the point. It's not gonna bring excitement in my life." She scoffed before gazing back at her phone until she blinked seeing a news about another attack popping up.

"Yume, are you gonna be fine walking home tonight?" Yume blinked as she looked at her dark brown haired friend who was now finally gazing back at her, she thought she could see the concern in her blue eyes but she shook it off.

"I… I think I will be fine!"

Her eyes narrowed but she couldn't question Yume any further once the bell rang, signalling that lunch was over for the two. Sighing, Serilda stood up with Yume having finished packing her bento away as the two venture down the steps before separating to their classes, Serilda's thought riddle with worried for her shy friend.

Down below beyond the gate of the school a young man with blue messy hair and cold blue eyes that gaze at the building. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black pants, he walked away as his black knee-high boots kicked a lone empty can as he could feel his stomach rumbled leaving a smirk on his face.

The bell for the school signal to a close, students heading off back home or to their respectful classes, Yume being accompanied by her trusted senior. The two went down the busy streets of Tokyo unaware the lurking shadow that followed behind, Serilda could feel the tingling sensation of being watched. The hair on her neck freezing up and goosebumps littering her body, head turning to scan the faces of the crowd but nothing dangerous could intercept her blue gaze.

Safely dropping Yume off at the little cozy cafe, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them and so she decided to stay at the cafe, ordering drinks and snacks once in awhile until Yume was off her work shift. Serilda frown already seeing the darkening sky, she wonders how long since she chose to stay and wait but even then, her concern never wavered as she felt the eyes continue to watch even when the two were out into the streets at night with the bustling crowd around them.

"S-Serilda-chan, you don't have to walk me home… I feel bad that you have to do this."

Looking over the monotone female slowly smile over to her. "I would feel better if I knew my only friend gets home safely-" In the alleyway, Serilda felt her vocal beginning to fail as she saw a man in a black rabbit mask. Hidden in the darkness but she could see him, watching them.

"Serilda-chan?"

Being surrounded by people, Serilda bit her lip before wrapping a hand around the gentle girl tightly. Pushing her way forward, shoving bystanders that either stare at her in annoyance or curse her out but those didn't bother her, what she felt as she guided her friend through the busy street of the night.

She felt fear and concern gnawing in her mind but yet hidden in the corner was joy, the joy to be thrown into an event that was abnormal from her daily life as a high school student but it didn't take over her thoughts, not when Yume was with her. The sooner she could get her home, the safer she can be.

The two moved among the many people until the silence met their ears. Only then Serilda realizes that the path she took to get to Yume's house quicker was the dead silent plaza, not a single soul was in sight. Save for the man in the black rabbit mask, Yume quickly cowering behind Serilda, her hands gripping Serilda's arm tightly as her body begin to tremble.

"I see pathetic human trash. Looking to escape but you can't escape!"

"Screw off kid!" Serilda hissed noting how his voice and action was like a preteen but she just realizes that she pissed him off the moment his kagune unsheathed revealing the two wings spread wide, the red clearly seen near around the should. "Yume run-"

Blood spluttered out as the Black Rabbit zoomed into her line of vision, his foot smashing into her side and sending her crashing into the ground. Serilda's head rang as she could hear Yume screaming for her but she couldn't focus, pain searing as she could see blood on her hand before snapping to hear Yume's scream once more.

Struggling to get up she could see Yume's arm was grip tightly in the man's hold. "Pathetic, truly pathetic!" Serilda reached out as if the heaven's heard her cry, a crystallization of spike shot out causing the Black Rabbit to drop Yume who scrambled towards Serilda.

"Rank SS, Black Rabbit. I advise you leave our prey and territory alone."

 **Note that more ocs will be introduce when I'm granted more time and when I have less of writer's block I will try write more.**

 **Serilda Francoise Created By The Blue Tigrex**

 **Yume Airi Created By Curiously a Theory**


End file.
